


the consequences of unwanted exhibition

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: nsfw commission for tick!valkyuzu au where shu catches yzmk fucking and decides to punish them both for their bad behavior.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Itsuki Shuu, Fushimi Yuzuru/Kagehira Mika, Fushimi Yuzuru/Kagehira Mika/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the consequences of unwanted exhibition

"Kagehira, hurry up." 

"Nnhaaa... Oshi-san, why do ya sound s'mad.." 

"Are you so incompetent that you can't remember why I would be angry with you?" Shu sighed, his thin fingers closed around Mika's wrist and tugging him down the hallway of their home. The younger thought about it for a second, but his mind was drawing blanks. Shu, on the other hand, had vividly remembered and intended on following through with his plan despite Mika's lack of remembrance. Surely, he'd know soon enough though. 

"Oshi-san... I really don' know why ya-" 

"Be quiet. Come here." Shu interrupted, stopping short at the doorway of Shu's room. It was closed like it usually always was. Mika was giving Shu a sideways glance of confusion. Before questions could be asked, Shu reached towards the doorknob with his free hand and twisted it open. "Go."

Now, Mika was  _ really _ confused. Going into Oshi-san's room was hardly a thing if it was a thing at all. He definitely felt intimidated by the command, unmoving, and staring into the pitch-black room as if a monster laid beyond it. There were no sounds, no indication as to why Oshi-san wanted him in his room. 

"Kagehira, I said go," Shu instructed again, clearly annoyed. Mika flinched a little at the coldness of his tone and gave Shu a short nod, head hung low as the raven finally took steps inside of the room. He didn't go far; he had ventured just enough to allow Shu to close the door behind them and really had the room dark. Mika fiddled with his own hands while he waited for further instructions, but it was silent. Or so he thought. Mika could make out the faint noise of a buzzing sound, but it was very low and almost muffled. 

_ Bees? Was Oshi-san gonna torture him with bees? _

It was a different type of buzz; however, electric and most definitely not from any insect. His imagination wasn't allowed anything beyond that assumption, for Shu was flicking on the lights and Mika discovered the  _ real _ reason there was a buzzing sound. 

Yuzuru was laid on the bed in front of him; hands bound above his head and completely bare. The same white cloth that was bounding his hands was also gagging his mouth, even if Yuzuru wasn't making a single sound. His skin was flushed pink in some areas like the nipple area, which had evidence of being tampered with and maybe teased not too long ago. There were silk covers draped over his lower-half just under the belly button, but his erection was standing hard and obvious underneath them, leaving room for little to no imagination. It's not like Mika really had to imagine it to begin with; he had seen Yuzuru's dick far too many times to count. Suddenly, Mika's eyes went wide, the visual and Oshi-san's words from a couple of seconds ago hitting him at full force. 

_ Ah... that's how it was... _

His eyes tore away from the scene to glance at Shu with concern hidden behind his two-toned gaze, unsure and unsuspecting of what was to come next.

"You remember now, don't you?" Shu scoffed, pointing at the chair. "Sit."

Mika's mouth gaped to protest but Shu had an intense gaze in his eyes, leaving Mika no choice but to keep his head down in shame and plop in the chair. 

"Now, do I have to tie you down too or will you stay put?" Shu asked curtly, slowly moving across the room with timid steps, almost entirely different from the tone he was exhibiting. 

"No, Oshi-san," Mika mumbled quietly, eyes raising for a brief moment to track where Shu was walking before flickering back down before he was caught looking. Shu had made his way to the bed now, bending over it slightly to look down at Yuzuru's state of being. The third member of Valkyrie was looking up at Shu with lowered scrutiny, eyes almost out of focus but managing to hold the elder's longing gaze. A scoff came from Shu. With a quick movement, he was taking the blanket and ripping it away from Yuzuru's form. 

"You stained my sheets with your filth," Shu pointed out, talking to Yuzuru now. The cloth was rolled up and tossed on the floor carelessly. "You are not supposed to be getting pleasure from this. Shall I turn down the setting since you are making a mess of yourself, Fushimi?" 

There wasn't a retort from Yuzuru, but it was to be expected. Shu hummed at the lack of response and instead reached into his back pocket, a small pink remote now in his hands.

"Kagehira," Shu called out, eyes moving to Mika now who was still hunched in his seat and staring at the floor, foot nervously tapping the floor. "So, what is it I'm angry about? You managed to sort that empty noggin of yours to figure it out, haven't you?" 

"Yer... yer mad 'bout m' and Yukkun..." He couldn't finish the sentence, cheeks turning redder by the second. Mika shook his head, the embarrassment was almost overwhelming. 

"Doing  _ what?" _ Shu snapped; Mika didn't respond and just wiggled in his seat uncomfortably. There was a small tsk from the leader of Valkyrie before the dial on the remote in Shu's hand was turned up. The buzz was suddenly a lot louder and a notable reaction from Yuzuru was finally displayed. There was a heavy groan from underneath the cloth despite what he wanted, cock twitching back to life. Not that he wasn't already incredibly hard but the roar of the vibrating bullet pressed snugly inside of his hole was far too pleasuring just to ignore. 

Mika definitely looked up at that familiar sound of his boyfriend's moans, biting his lower lip as the reverberation unfolded in front of him. Yuzuru raised his hips momentarily and his toes curled, exhaling deeply out of his nose with his eyes closed. Mika felt his own arousal start to perk up in interest at watching his partner displayed so shamelessly, but it was  _ torturous  _ to not go over there and pleasure him himself. Shu crossed his ankles and leaned against the wall near the bed, staring down at the remote. The dial was twisted sporadically; different settings every couple or so seconds, making build-up towards his impending release even harder. 

"Fushimi," Shu attempted a different tactic; aiming for the trembling, pleasured boy beneath him. "You understand the consequences of your actions, don't you? For tainting Kagehira so publicly without shame." 

Yuzuru gave the elder a firm nod.

"It is a pity I had to be the one to walk in on you two. Buried inside of Kagehira without a second thought, not even ceasing once as I stepped in the room. He couldn't even spill out an apology before your seed spilled in him. What are you? Animals?" A laugh came from Shu, hand waving. "Surely not honorable members of Valkyrie. You are both a disgrace." 

Yuzuru's eyes were glassy as his violet gaze shifted to Mika now, staring at the other boy made to sit  _ so _ far away from him. He hardly minded the words; however, it made him long for his partner even more. To touch him again. They met eyes easily, making Mika perk up instantaneously. If the pleasure against his prostate and the visual reminder of their activities replaying in his mind wasn't enough to make Yuzuru closer to orgasm, Mika looking at him with those wide eyes and a curious erection forming in his pants sure did. 

A rebellious part of Yuzuru wanted to simply rip out of these binds and rush over to Mika to take him right then and there. He knew Mika accept it, despite the obvious fractious intent behind it. Mika's behavior during their intimate sessions was nothing short of cute and even now, not daring to overlook his boyfriend's hungry gaze on his angry, red cock, hard and twitching against his stomach with every increase in vibration. Mika always being so eager to please was one of Yuzuru's favorite things about him. Shu wasn't aware of the fact Mika, too, was fucking himself back onto him even as Shu entered the room, just as greedy and horny as he had been. Perhaps, he was aware and that was why Mika was so far away from him. Yuzuru tugged on the restraints, wanting nothing more than to close that distance.

They were both filthy. It wasn't a secret.

"Kagehira!" Mika jumped in response to Shu's sharp tone. His eyes went from glazed over with lust to filled with guilt. The boy cowered into his seat, mouth curled into an s-shape at the reminder of what exactly was going on in this moment. Yuzuru was trembling, chest heaving up and down and  _ painfully _ close. "You still haven't answered me. Doing  _ what?" _

"Oshi-san, I don't wanna say it out-"

"Why is that, Kagehira? You surely didn't mind moaning like a whore for the whole school to hear. Do tell me what you would have done if it wasn't me but Aoba who walked in? Or even worse, what if one of our teachers had heard your sin and decided to investigate instead?"

Mika continued to stay silent; the heavy atmosphere of ignominy breathing down his neck. Shu shook his head and suddenly turned off the bullet. His mismatched eyes went wide, mouth gaping. Oshi-san... so cruel... 

"We-we were havin' sex! 'm sorry, Oshi-san!" Mika finally answered, breathless and his heart racing. He didn't want to be the reason Yuzuru wouldn't have got to cum. 

"Hunf. That wasn't so hard to say was it?" Shu tossed the remote on the bed, making no effort to retrieve it as he swiftly moved over the bed to tug at the cloth binding Yuzuru's wrists, allowing them to fall onto the bed. "Get up and take that thing out of you. You can leave once you get dressed."

Mika's eyes lit up, still not daring to move from the seat but on the edge of it, watching Yuzuru with eager eyes. Even if he didn't cum, Mika could take care of it easily and make it up to him way better than that thing Oshi-san had used on him. 

A heavy gaze was exchanged between the two of them as Yuzuru sat up and did as he was told, vibrator out and gag gone. Mika waited impatiently until Yuzuru was dressed and close enough that the raven could stand up, but Shu's voice interrupted the action. 

"Kagehira, stay seated."

"B-B-But.. Osh-"

Mika was ignored, hand raising up as if to silence him.

"Fushimi, I expect you to be at practice tomorrow. Now leave." 

Yuzuru looked longing at Mika for a long moment before nodding once towards their unit leader. 

"As you wish, Itsuki-sama. Goodbye, Kagehira-sama."

Yuzuru turned his back as a last form of restraint from the pleading look from his boyfriend, steps heavy as he made his way out of the home, Mika's loud complaining following him out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a commission, please visit my pinned tweet on my twitter page @sajonoroukaku 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
